A Long Night
by grapenut01
Summary: Sweeney/ Mrs Lovett


She had just finished making some pies for in the morning. She was completely and utterly exhausted. Yet she couldn't fall asleep; all she could do was think about that damn man. Fantasize was more like it but she didn't like that word it didn't fit. She wouldn't "fantasize" about what they could do together, she would think about what they would do together.

They would live by the sea together. He would shave men and she would sell pastries. She just loved pastries. Everyone would say what a cute couple they made. She would say her thanks with a big smile on her face and look at him with her loving eyes. When the day was done he would come over and help her clean up the mess she always seemed to make. They would be almost done when he would grab her and lean her over a table capturing her lips with his own in a fiery and passionate kiss. He would fiddle with the laces of her corset while she would feel for the buckle keeping his belt on him. Then they would move into the living room leaving behind an unwanted corset and belt. He would push her into a chair and start unbuttoning her dress and she would remove his pants from his body. Next they would be on the stairs while she took his shirt away and he removed her undergarments. By the time they reached the bedroom they would be completely naked and covered in sweat. His knickers had some how landed on the doorknob as he shut the door behind them. He would stand over her just watching her for a second before he would start covering her entire body in his delicious kisses. She wouldn't be able to take it anymore and she would grab a hold of him pulling him on top of her as her tongue would explore the depths of his mouth. She would have one hand lost in his thick dark hair while the other would be cutting into his back with her nails. He would have one hand in her own auburn curls while the other would familiarize it's self with her more than ample bosom. Then he would break the kiss to taste the breast that his hand wasn't massaging. She would then have both hands firmly attached to his back while she rubbed herself against him moaning. Her moans would vibrate in her chest causing him to get more aroused and moan with her. While they moaned together he would take his free hand and slide two fingers into her welcome opening to tease her a little. She would be writhing beneath him begging for him before he himself couldn't take it anymore. He would plunge himself deep into her while he whispered dirty, filthy things into her ear that he knew would drive her closer to the edge. They would bite, taste and devour each other while they pumped harder and faster into each other. They would both come at the same time. She would be screaming his name for the entire street to hear while he would grunt hers from deep in his chest. They would then collapse onto each other panting heavily and covered in each others sweat. He would then pull out of her and lie next to her. Then she would say she loved him with all her heart and he would say it back meaning every single word. It seemed that everytime after he said that she would come crashing to reality because of one thing or another. Usually because of the customers or that she had pies to deal with; but this time it was because she heard him pacing directly above her. Curse him for always doing this. Always being on her mind. Always thinking of him and his lovelybody with bulgingmuscles. Damn, she was doing it again. Even the thought of him aroused her greatly. She couldn't take it anymore as she slid two petite fingers inside of herself. She needed more before too long so she added a finger and picked up the pace. She was letting out soft moans as she thrust harder and fondled herself. Oh how she wanted him. As her pace quickened her moans got heavier and louder. She was so lost with herself she didn't hear the knock on her door. She just kept going she was almost there. Then her door was thrown open to reveal none other then Sweeney himself.

"Mrs.Lovett what the hell are you-" He just stared at her; with one hand under her skirts and the other down the front of her corset. She was too shocked and aroused to say anything. He leaned down so their lips were almost touching and grabbed the arm whose hand was still deep inside of her.

"I'll just leave you to your business then huh?" He whispered to her as he pushed her arm plunging herself even deeper. And he was gone just as quickly as he came. But his brief appearance did it for her. She was sent over the edge. She threw her head back and rode out her orgasm. When she was done she straightened up and fell into a peaceful sleep. After all it had been a long night.


End file.
